la sirena de cristal, reeditado
by selena Sarsen
Summary: Bella no ha salido del hospital en su vida, tiene una enfermedad desde que nació, que la mantiene presa en una sala de cristal, Carlisle es su medico, así conoce a la familia Cullen ¿Que les depara el futuro? Lean plis
1. Chapter 1

**Escuchando las criticas, bien intencionadas, de lectoras, que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi "desastre" de fan fic. Se cambiado el primer capítulo, bueno antes era un resumen, muy mal Hecho si se me Permite lo dicho.**

**Sé que bueno, en realidad mis historias no tienen la necesaria calidad ortográfica. Así que paso a disculparme, se qué bueno... a mi edad Debería de ser capaz de escribir bien. Pero no, al ser dislexia (si se escribe así) no se me da muy bien escribir.**

**Bueno dejo las lamentaciones, por lo que no tengo, o por mis problemas, que solo son míos. Y me centraré en agradecer vuestro apoyo, Aunque la historia no lo valga, pero de igual forma me hacen ilusión vuestros comentarios.**

**Y SI COMO TODAS, YA SABEIS, LOS PERSONAJE PERTENECEN A STEPHENYE MEYER, QUE ES LA QUE NOS HIZO SOÑAR. YO SOLO LOS MALTRATO, TENIENDO EN CUENTA EL MAL USO QUE HAGO DE ELLOS. JEJEJE.**

* * *

**RESUMEN:**

Esta es una historia diferente, de una amistad peculiar, que se vuelve una necesidad. Dos corazones solitarios, que se conocen a atraves del cristal del hospital, que los separa.

Él solo quiere una amiga, solo ella aprecia su compañía y su amistad. Los dos son más de lo que aparentan, y los dos descubrirán que desean tener algo más que una amistad.

* * *

**0 .-- La niña de los ojos sabios:**

Estaba en el hospital de Forks, era pequeño, pero bien equipado. Forks, era una pequeña localidad, perdida en las montañas.

Recorriéndolo, paseaba, perdido entre pasillos y habitaciones. Me habían llamado por un caso especialmente difícil, lo habían hecho porque, el director del hospital, sabia de mi buena fama, porque pertenecía a mi última facultad de medicina.

Después de dar mi punto de vista en el caso. Y los agradecimientos de los médicos y del propio director del hospital. Todo por salvar un prometedor joven de la comunidad, o visto de otra forma, un joven de padres ricos y influyentes.

Tras los halagos no merecidos, y los reconocimientos por mi trabajo, decidí pasear por el hospital. Me planteaba instalarme aquí en breve. Forks era un lugar húmedo y nublado, apenas sale el sol, lo que es ideal para mi familia, eso facilita que no integremos entre los humanos.

Las instalaciones sin duda, no eran todo lo modernas que podían ser, pero esteban muy bien conservadas, el personal no reparaba mucho en mi presencia, pensaban que era un familiar de un paciente.

Mientras deambulaba, vi a las enfermeras correr a una habitación, no sé porque las seguí, quizás la costumbre como médico.

Me sorprendí por lo que vi, una niña de unos doce años, se retorcía en una cama, pero al mirar mejor estaba metida, en una incubadora del tamaño de una cama de hospital. Parecía que sufría un dolor intenso.

— Bella, va deja de moverte, te pondré un calmante en la intravenosa y un somnífero— Le dijo la enfermera que estaba al cargo, por lo visto la niña se llamaba Bella.

— ¡No! Nada de calmantes, necesito adrenalina y un miligramo de morfina, para el dolor — Le dijo la niña muy seria. La verdad su apariencia era la de una niña, pero su forma de hablar, no lo parecía.

—Pero el médico a ordenado... — dijo la enfermera, que parecía decidirse si hacer caso al médico o a la paciente, lo que era realmente extraño.

— ¡Ya Ángela! haz lo que quieras, pero lo más probable es que empeore, suelo acertar ¿sabes? — Le dijo la niña con suficiencia, y con cierto humor en su voz aunque le costaba mantener su tono firme.

La enfermera se debatía, y miro a una de sus compañeras, buscando una respuesta. La miro con compresión, y termino por darle lo que ya traía, lo que supuse que era lo que tenia recetado por su médico, la niña, Bella, puso mala cara y dijo bajo su aliento, "esto me va a doler después, y a ella mas". No he entendido el porqué de su frase, la ultima enfermera se ha retirado, al hacerlo un cerrado la puerta, yo me he parado en el pasillo.

Sin entender bien que era lo que acababa de presenciar.

Estaba en el despacho que me habían prestado para cambiarme, ya era hora de volver a casa, tenía que tomar un vuelo.

— Doctor Cullen, ¿Le importaría ayudarnos? — Me dijo un doctor, creo que se llamaba Mike, que parecía muy apurado.

—Sí, claro, ¿Le ha pasado algo al enfermo? — He preguntado preocupado.

—No, es otra paciente, pero por favor sígame — Me dijo él, empezando a andar un paso acelerado. En una de esas casualidades terminamos, en la habitación de la niña, que esta vez estaba inmóvil y pálida, respiraba con dificultad, mucha, apenas mantenía una mínima regularidad, y apenas si su corazón latía, era como si todo su cuerpo, se estuviera parando poco a poco, se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Me gire al doctor que me acompañaba, ya que revisaba los monitores.

— ¿Qué enfermedad tiene? — Le pregunté, intentado obtener la información necesaria para ayudarla.

Él me informo, que la supuesta niña de diez o doce años, en realidad tenia veintitrés años, tenía una variante de la enfermedad, que afecta a la hormona del crecimiento, ella crecía a menor ritmo que el reto, también tenía sida y aparte de muchas complicaciones, por sus enfermedades.

Era un problema, aunque estuviera aislada, cualquier cosa podría haberle provocado este estado. Ella no tenia defensas de ningún tipo.

Si al unir enfermedades y otras peculiaridades de la paciente, ella era vulnerable a todo, y su piel de poco le servía, ya que el menor corte o daño, le podía provocar que se desangrara, no tenía apenas glóbulos blancos, ni plaquetas, con razón Estaba tan pálida.

Mire los análisis que me tendían, y la observe, sería bueno que la entubáramos, pero eso era difícil en su caso. Viéndome limitado, subí la cantidad de oxigeno que se le subministraba.

Pedí que le pusieran suero y una unidad de sangre, alta en glóbulos blancos. Le administramos también algo de morfina, por petición mía le pusieron glucosa. Y los propios medicamentos para el sida. Con todo su corazón seguía funcionando mal.

Después de tratarla toda la noche, se empezaron a ver las mejorías. Tenía mejor color, su corazón era más estable y regular. Esperaba que ella despertara. La había tenido que dejar sola, para fingir que descansaba y me aseaba, cosas que no necesitaba hacer.

Despacio abrió los ojos, parecía cansada y desorientada.

—Mierda, sigo viva — Dijo molesta, apenas era un susurro, pero me parecía una frase, extraña. — Sí, hubiera muerto, Charlie tendría pagado el hospital - Esa última parte me resulto más enternecedora, ella se preocupaba por alguien, supuse que sería su padre.

— Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Le pregunté amable, ella se sobresalto, no había notado mi presencia.

— Sigo viva, que puedo decir, y tengo dolor de cabeza, podría apostar, que la mezcla de medicamentos, que me han puesto, son los culpables de mi malestar general y de Que tenga la boca de zapato — Quejumbrosa dijo ella, Mientras se incorporaba, con aire cansado, giro la llavecita del gotero, Iba a advertirle que no debía hacerlo, pero vi que había cerrado la parte que la conectaba a una bolsa de suero vacía.

Porque alguien joven como ella, desearía morir. Admito que su situación no era buena, pero podía mejorar y salir del hospital, volver con su familia a su mundo.

— Bueno, parece que estas mejor, yo me retiro - Le dije dejándola sola, esperando que se recuperase. Avisé a su enfermera de planta.

Mientras me dirigía al despacho donde había dejado mis pertenencias, pensé que sería bueno trasladarnos aquí, toda la familia.

— ¡Oh! Doctor Carlisle, quería hablar contigo — Me dijo el director del hospital, algo me decía que quería ofrecerme el puesto que yo quería solicitar.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Le pregunté en mi tono más inocente.

— La paciente que atendiste, está estable, por lo que me han dicho - Me ha comentado el, yo he asentido con la cabeza — Mejor, esa chica se la pasa de una enfermedad a otra— Dijo el médico, parecía esto último, dicho más para él, que para mí.

— ¿Cuándo le daréis el alta? — No me pude quedar con la curiosidad.

—A Isabella, el alta, no leíste su informe— Me pregunto curioso. La verdad que no del todo solo la parte que me interesaba.

—No, solo las partes importantes para el caso— Le dije sincero.

—Ella jamás ha salido del hospital, no es solo el sida, ella, no tiene ningún tipo de defensa contra nada, no hay muchos casos como el suyo. Ella desde que nació está en una incubadora y no saldrá de ellas— Me dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza. Y yo recordé algo que leí en mi última visita, a la facultad de medicina, ella era uno de esos niños, los niños burbuja.

— ¡Oh!, ella es de esos casos extremos— Dije en alta voz sin pensarlo. Por eso ella tenía tanto desprecio por su vida, pero... ella siempre en esa pequeña cajita.

—Bueno nos hemos desviado del tema— Dijo pensativo el - Yo quería proponerte si te gustaría formar parte de este hospital - Me dijo el mirándome con esperanzas escondidas en sus ojos.

—Sí quiero, la verdad yo mismo pensaba proponértelo, me gustaría trasladarme a este hospital— Le dije viendo como su cara se relajaba y se formaba una sonrisa— Pero me gustaría pedir que me tocara estar en la planta de Isabella, y hacer una donación para ella— Le dije sonriendo, al ver como el torcía su cara, pero estaba seguro de que aceptaría.

—Bien, ¿Qué quiere exactamente para Isabella? — Me pregunto. Por su cara supe que él pensaba que sería una tontería.

— Le voy a habilitar una habitación, y una sala de espera, si fuera posible — Dije fingiendo mi preocupación, sabía de antemano, que aceptaría mi condición, aunque no fuera de su agrado.

—Bien, pero eso será caro, está dispuesto a tal gasto— Me pregunto dudoso, intentando asustarme.

— Sí, no se preocupe por el gasto, yo me hago la carga, Y también de la planificación, y de todo lo referente a Isabella, sí sigue queriéndome en su hospital.

—Creo que tenemos un trato, solo tengo que arreglar los tramites— Me dijo el pensativo.

Dicho esto y aceptando mi traslado, nos despedimos, y me fui a mi coche, en el momento en que encendía el motor, sonó mi móvil, no era otra que Alice.

—Carlisle, nos irá bien en Forks y ya quiero conocer a Bella - dijo una muy acelerada Alice. — ¡Ah!, Esme, está en camino, quiere rehabilitar la casa que tenemos allí, y quiere hacer el proyecto de la habitación de Isabella , llamare a Rose y Emmett, para saber si quieren empezar de nuevo - dijo ella, más aun Exaltada.

— ¿Y Edward, y Jasper, que piensan del traslado? — Le pregunté con desinterés, de Jasper sabía que no tendría problemas si a Alice le Parecía bien, vendría él. Y Edward, bueno, si lo mantenía lejos de Tania, le Parecería bien.

—Los dos están de acuerdo, bueno lo estarán, no lo saben, están de caza - Dijo una muy alterada Alice. —Bueno, Carlisle, nos vemos. —Dicho esto me colgó, Alice, solo ella podía ser tan activa.

* * *

**He aquí lo que correspondería al Prólogo, que espero que os guste.**

**Como notareis lo estoy reeditando, arreglando los textos y corrigiendo los fallos.**

**Y ya sabéis para cualquier cosa el botón verde.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****_**Aclaraciones:**_** Los personajes, aunque son de Stephanie Meyer, los he modificado un poco, a mi antojo para que encajaran en la historia, pero solo he modificado, la edad de Bella y la de Jacob, y algún que otro miembro de la manada.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas, y por añadirme a las listas de favoritos, me ilusiona verlos y leerlos. Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Y aprovechando para mis otros fics, siento deciros, que bueno, el trabajo me absorbe más, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me disculpo de antemano, por mi retraso a la hora de actualizar, no negare que paso por mi mente dejar mis historias inacabadas, por falta de voluntad, pero no es mi estilo. Me gusta creer de mi misma, que una vez empiezo algo lo sigo hasta el final. Eso intentare. De todas formas el día en que me rinda (si lo hago) dejare una nota en todos mis fics.**

**

* * *

  
**

**1.-Primer encuentro: **

Después del instituto, al que iba otra vez, sin encontrar nada nuevo, que me distrajera. Volví en el coche, observando cómo mis hermanos hacían planes. En casa nos esperaba Esme que estaba deseosa de ver a Carlisle, quería planear un día de caza familiar. Todos de una forma u otra encajaban, estaban completos. Necesitaba un cambio, quizás alejarme un poco, un tiempo a solas, viajar. Fui al hospital, quería ir a hablar con Carlisle, me estaba planteando viajar a visitar a los otros clanes de vampiros que conocíamos, no sé hacer algo diferente. Prefería hablar con él, lejos de todos los oídos indiscretos, que había en casa. Sabía que aun así lo tendríamos, que discutir en familia, pero prefería tratarlo primero con Carlisle a solas.

Fui al hospital donde él trabaja, la verdad es que es una tortura, demasiados olores, muchos de ellos a sangre. Mire en su despacho estaba vacío, la mesa estaba llena de papeles y carpetas debía de ser de uno de sus pacientes. Lo envidiaba él podía hacer lo que siempre le había gustado. Me acerque al mostrado que estaba más próximo al a consulta de Carlisle.

- Disculpe, me podría decir, ¿dónde está el doctor Carlisle?- Le pregunte a la enfermera, con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

La enfermera, que era joven se ruborizo y analizo el parecido que tenia con mi padre, y el hecho, de que los dos fuéramos muy atractivos. Pero se centro en que yo no era su jefe y que era joven, la chica debatía sus posibilidades, eso la perdió en pensamientos poco relacionados con mi pregunta. Aclare mi garganta, para traerla a la realidad, donde por su bien, ella no quería estar tan cerca de mí, como en su fantasía.

- Si está en su ronda, como solo tiene los pacientes de esta planta mira por allí.-Me dijo la enfermera con una mirada muy coqueta, mientras pensaba en la suerte que debía tener mi madre casada con ese dios griego, comentario que me hizo sonreír, no lo niego.

- Gracias.- Le dije, mientras me internaba en esa parte del hospital, la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía qué clase de pacientes tenía mi padre. Me deje guiar por el olfato, lo encontré frente a una sala acristalada, en lo que parecía una sala de estar.

- Tienes maña con las agujas Isa.- Decía él.

- Si, y mucha practica, Carlisle.- Dijo una voz femenina, por un altavoz.- ¿Algo más?- Pregunto la voz dulce y armoniosa. De una enfermera supuse.

- No, te queda bien el vestido que te regalo Alice.- Note en la voz de Carlisle que era sincero y utilizaba un tono muy dulce y de confianza con la joven, además por lo visto Alice la conocía.

- Creo que debería traerte más ropa, apenas tienes, además Alice siempre dice que a todas las mujeres os gusta tener ropa bonita.- Continuo hablando mi padre. Se me hizo extraño escuchar hablar a mi padre de ropa.

- Si, pero de que me serviría la ropa, aquí nadie me la ve, además es muy cara, con la necesaria, ya está bien.- Le dijo la voz por el altavoz. Parecía que la chica, no era una fanática de la ropa como Alice y Rosalie.

- ¿Sabe cuando vendrá Alice o Emmett, hace meses que no los veo en persona?-Dijo ella, algo afligida. Carlisle pensaba que sería difícil, que ellos vinieran, aunque controlaban muy bien su sed de sangre, el hospital era demasiado, también pensó en la soledad de la chica, y en que le comentaría a Alice. En sus pensamientos vi que ella estaba en una de esas salas de aislamiento antivirus. Me había equivocado en mis suposiciones, no era una enfermera, era una paciente y por la sala donde se encontraba, debía de tener algo grave.

- No lo sé, la verdad, pero os habláis por Internet ¿no?- Le pregunto mi padre.

- Sí, casi todas las tardes, bueno no te entretengo más, que seguro tienes trabajo, Carlisle.- Le dijo la voz, algo apagada esta vez.

- No me entretienes, me gusta hablar contigo.- Dijo él seguramente sonreía.- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?- Le pregunto.

- Estudiar un rato.- Le dijo la voz.

Intrigado por conocer, al interlocutor que conocía a mi familia, camine hasta llegar junto a Carlisle. Lo que vi. me dejo clavado en el suelo, era una chica no aparentaba más de catorce años, estaba al otro lado de una pared de cristal, lucía un precioso vestido blanco, parecía un ángel, de bella que se veía.

- Hola Edward, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Me pregunto mi padre, no le conteste inmediatamente, estaba admirando a ese pequeño ángel de piel pálida y pelo oscuro, que se había sonrojado, haciéndola parecer más angelical, si es que era posible.

- Solo quería hablar.- Finalmente conseguí decir.

- Perdón, que desconsiderado, te presento a Isabella, una de nuestras internas.- Me dijo mi padre.- Isa, este es mi hijo Edward, va al instituto con Alice.

- Un placer conocer a otro, de los hijos de Carlisle.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

- El placer es mío.- Le dije con una sonrisa, no tan radiante como la suya. Por miedo a mostrar mis colmillos.

- Toma antes de que se me olvide, pero que no te pille.- Le dijo Carlisle, mientras metía un frasco en la caja, que empujó para el otro lado.

Ella se acerco, al moverse se veía como Alice, parecía una pequeña bailarina, Abrió la caja y sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron alegres.

-De fresa y nata, me encanta, gracias Carlisle.- Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría, todo eso por una terrina de helado de fresa y nata.

Vi los pensamientos de Carlisle, ella estaba enferma y nunca había salido de su celda de cristal, por eso le hacía ilusión todo. Eso me hizo plantearme muchas cosas.

- Bueno te dejamos, no quiero que te retrases en la universidad.- Le dijo Carlisle, esa pequeña iba a la universidad, pero si como mucho tendría quince años.

- Ops, si.- Dijo ella algo distraída.- Bueno es un placer haberte visto, hasta luego Carlisle.- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

- Hasta más tarde Isabella.- Le dijo Carlisle.

Que me miro pensativo y sonreía a la chica, empezó a alejarse, yo me quede retrasado, me percate de algo, no podía escuchar a la chica, eso era curioso. "Vienes" siseo Carlisle, muy bajo.

- Un placer conocerte.- Le dije, al pequeño angelito.

-Igualmente.- Me dijo sonriente. Me fui de allí, vi como Isabella, se sentaba en una silla y tecleaba en el extraño ordenador. Mientras andábamos, no dijimos nada, yo solo pensaba en la curiosa muchacha.

- A ti también te ha cazado Isabella.- Afirmo mi padre cuando entramos en su despacho.

En su mente pensaba que yo tenía la misma reacción que Alice y Emmett, incluso que él mismo, pero al ver ese recuerdo, vi a Isabella, metida en una especie de incubadora del tamaño de una cama de matrimonio, esa era su cárcel antes.

- No sé a qué te refieres, papa.- Le dije sincero.

- A nada,¿ que querías?, que has venido al hospital.- Me comento después.

- Nada, ya nada.- Le dije sincero.- Tu le compraste esa sala del hospital para ella.- Le dije afirmando sus pensamientos.

- Sí, ahora se puede mover, está encerrada, pero es más libre.- Me dijo él totalmente sincero.

No hablamos mucho más, me despedí de mi padre y me fui al bosque, me apetecía estar solo y cazar.

Yo me sentía preso en mi libertad, no creí que necesitara tanta libertad tanto cambio. Ya estaba bien donde estaba, y si quería viajar un poco para des estresarme. Me planteé hacer un pequeño viaje para ver al clan de Denali. Eso me daría para desconectar de mi familia y volver más calmado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, que anduve pensado en mis planes para la semana siguiente, estuve pensando en ese pequeño ángel de cristal. Era preciosa y tan cautivadora. Aleje su imagen de mi mente, les diría a mi familia que me tomaría una semana libre.

* * *

**Gracias por todos los cometarios y siento la espera, que ha sido de meses, perdonar a esta escritora extraña.**

**Pero sabéis, a veces la falta de ganas y la poca inspiración no acompañan y pues no escribes, parece que las ganas han vuelto digamos que ya he calmado mis momentos depresivos, y vuelvo a ser yo.**

**Si creéis que lo merece pues ya sabéis el azul, se agradece cualquier cosa, quejas y lo que queráis.**

**Selena Sarsen, Gracias por leer, espero que os gustara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

**En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me ha abrumado la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capítulo, al igual que los siguientes.**

**Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones como lectoras y me alegro de haber sorprendido con la espectacular recuperación de las aptitudes de Bella; espero satisfaceros también con este capítulo.**

**Bueno perdonar el retraso, y sin más dilaciones aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**2.-Reflexionando:**

Después de no hablar con mi padre, y pasear, por el bosque, hasta mi prado privado. Estaba allí con la intención de huir de todos, y de huir un tiempo de la familia. Yo ya tenía claro que quería un tiempo para mí, o eso pensaba, antes de ir a ver a mi padre, pero desde que vi a Isabella, ya no me apetecía irme. No por años como había pensado, yo quería empezar mi viaje por el mundo solo. Pero, que aria sin ellos, no mejor salir solo unas semanas.

No entiendo, porque desistí de mis ideas, solo era una humana más, solo que esta vivía encerrada en su propia pecera de cristal. Quizás, solo sea que no estaba suficientemente decidido a dejar mi familia, me fui a casa con el coche a la velocidad normal para mí.

Han pasado días desde mi visita al hospital, y he sentido ganas de volver a verla, tengo mil preguntas que esperan respuesta, me gustaría hacérselas, hablar con ella, conocerla.

Alice estaba hablando con Bella, esta ya le había enviado, los diseños de vestidos. Alice ya andaba loca, por pasarlos a papel, en su mente, muchos ya eran vestidos reales, puestos sobre ella y Rosali, incluso, pensó en vestir a Bella, con uno, la imagen de su mente me gusto, se veía bien.

Emmett, que ya le había enviado saludos, y le había agradecido, algo de… un programa, que le dejo, era como para piratear juegos. Yo pensé, para que quería Emmett, piratear juegos, si él se podía comprar, todos los que quisiera. Y que hacia Bella con semejantes programas, o con diseños de ropa. Era una niña de apenas catorce años, que podría saber ella de todo eso. Después recordé que los mayores piratas en la red de estos últimos años eran niños, y recordando su ordenador, todo encajaba.

Parecía, que los dos tenían, en buena consideración a Bella, nunca había visto pensamientos sobre ella, claro que, no estoy pendiente de todo lo que piensan, más bien, intento no saber lo que piensan.

Fui directo a mi cuarto, puse la música, a todo volumen, para no escuchar los pensamientos de nadie, solo los míos. Descubrí, que yo también quería, tener la camaradería de mis hermanos, con Bella.

Me parecía, que sería interesante conocerla, y no podía leer su mente, aunque eso se debiera, a solo ese día a que no preste atención. Pase la noche, en mi habitación, escuchando la música a un volumen, que para un humano, sería perjudicial, por los cascos, para no molestar al resto de los integrantes de la casa.

Después de la visita, casi nocturna del doctor Carlisle, por más que él, se emperre en que no le diga doctor, por qué yo también tengo, el titulo de medicina. Siempre tenemos nuestra pequeña pelea, más propias de un pare y una hija, es lo normal, paso mucho tiempo con él. Ya que Charlie se la pasa trabajando, para poder pagar los costes del hospital.

- ¿Que dicen mis resultados doctor?- Le dije esperando, los resultados, y la eminente rectificación.

- Que está usted muy bien, doctora Isabella.- Me respondió él a mí, solo para devolverme la molestia del comentario, de su titulo y el mío. Lo mire puse los ojos en blanco, y le dedique una mueca, a él se le escapo, una sonrisa y se forzó a retener unas carcajadas.

Pero para él soy una paciente, y él es mi médico. Me ha dado los resultados, de los test médicos completos, y me ha vuelto a medio regañar por colarme, en la red informática del hospital, he cambiado un diagnostico, y los medicamentos a una paciente.

- Se que tenias razón, en tu diagnostico Bella, pero ya sabes cómo se ofenden los otros médicos, con tus intromisiones.- Me recrimino él, con aire paciente. Pero no era mi culpa que el resto de los médicos tuvieran tantos pacientes y horarios tan agotadores que era de entender que se les pasaran cosas. Yo solo miraba los historiales, por el bien de los pacientes. En ningún momento quería quitarles credibilidad a los doctores del hospital.

Solo me ha dado media bronca, porque mi diagnostico era correcto y mi receta, era más acertada que la del doctor. Es muy gracioso cuando me reprende, lo hace como si fuera una niña traviesa. Una de sus hijas.

Antes que él viniera, después de la cena, he estado hablando con Alice, y Emmett, me han comentado que le ha gustado, el programa que le hice, para bajarse juegos, dice que así a de esperar menos para jugar a los juegos, que solo se venden en Asia. Lo supongo, comprarlos debe de ser carísimo, aunque según creo no tienen problemas económicos.

Me ha dicho que en agradecimiento, me intentara mirar de ponerme una Wii, para mi habitación. Como siempre le he dicho, que no hace falta, que me de regalos. Si soy sincera, no me gusta que la gente, me preste mucha atención, y que me regalen cosas, sobretodo, si son caras, yo no sé como corresponderlas, y me siento mal.

Alice ya planea con Rosali, hacer algún que otro, de mis diseños, me ha dicho que se pasara por aquí, para que las ayude a elegir las telas, que yo crea más convenientes. Eso es como decir, que vamos a tener una tarde, de chicas. Me hace ilusión, el poder tener amigos, no es muy común en mi. Soy tímida para Internet, y bueno vivir en un hospital, no abre muchas puertas.

Aunque, no me quejo, desde niña conozco a Jacob, lo conozco porque su padre, es muy amigo de mi papa (Charlie), es siete años más pequeño, que yo de edad, pero en apariencia parece, que soy yo la que tengo seis o siete años menos. Pero tengo una muy buena escusa, mi cuerpo crece más despacio, que el del resto, aparentare unos quince o diecisiete años, no más, pero tengo veintiséis, para veintisiete, en un mes y medio cumplo años.

Yo esperaba que papa, pueda venir, pero no es seguro, como lo han destinado tan lejos. Y bueno de mama no espero una visita son tantos que no creo que se puedan permitir un avión para tanta gente. Supongo que ella me enviaría algo y vería a mis hermanastros por video conferencia, en persona hacia cosa de tres años que no los veía.

Mientras estaba conversando, por Internet, con Bella, Rosali ya cavilaba a mi lado, que diseños le quedarían mejor a ella, y como hacerlos, las telas, los colores, los hilos... Yo también meditaba en eso, pero tuve una visión.

Era confusa, vi a Bella, pero estaba muy demacrada, y parecía muy enferma, pero eso era imposible, Bella, estaba en su pecera y bien, la acababa de ver hablar con Carlisle. Y no sabía, que ella estuviera enferma. Tampoco le hice mucho caso, era una visión muy fugaz y borrosa, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero estaría atenta. Es humana y eso hace que mis visones, de ella sean más cambiantes. Consultaría con Carlisle, si ella podría estar enferma o algo, de igual manera, era poco probable, Carlisle, se preocupaba mucho de ella, y era un medico excelente. Además podía ser la posibilidad incluso de que contrajera un resfriado, teniendo en cuenta lo que se le suelen complicar las enfermedades. Pero no parecía preocupante.

También había tenido visiones de Edward, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto en compañía de Bella, parecían muy buenos amigos, me alegre por los dos, tanto ella, como él habían estado mucho tiempo solos, demasiado en el caso de ambos. Y si lo pensabas, Bella, era muy inteligente, divertida, sincera… En fin creo que sería perfecta para Edward. Pero que lo viera no quería decir que sucediera, y eran imágenes tan difusas.

Por ahora lo inmediato es que Edward se iba a tomar una semana y tres días, para pensar en Denali, lo que le traería consecuencias con Taña. Pero al parecer volvía más centrado, hacia unos años que lo notábamos algo evasivo, como si se encontrara fuera de lugar.

* * *

**En fin gracias, se agradecen los comentarios.**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Selena Sarsen**


	4. Chapter 4

***Aclaraciones: **Los personajes, aunque son de Stephanie Meyer, los he modificado un poco, a mi antojo para que encajaran en la historia, pero solo he modificado, la edad de Bella y la de Jacob, y algún que otro miembro de la manada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas, y por añadirme a las listas de favoritos, me ilusiona verlos y leerlos. Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Y aprovechando para mis otros fics, siento deciros, que bueno, el trabajo me absorbe más, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Gracias.

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

_Era confusa, vi a Bella, pero estaba muy demacrada, y parecía muy enferma, pero eso era imposible, Bella, estaba en su pecera y bien, la acababa de ver hablar con Carlisle. Y no sabía, que ella estuviera enferma. Tampoco le hice mucho caso, era una visión muy fugaz y borrosa, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero estaría atenta. Es humana y eso hace que mis visones, de ella sean más cambiantes. Consultaría con Carlisle, si ella podría estar enferma o algo, de igual manera, era poco probable, Carlisle, se preocupaba mucho de ella, y era un medico excelente. Además podía ser la posibilidad incluso de que contrajera un resfriado, teniendo en cuenta lo que se le suelen complicar las enfermedades. Pero no parecía preocupante._

_También había tenido visiones de Edward, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto en compañía de Bella, parecían muy buenos amigos, me alegre por los dos, tanto ella, como él habían estado mucho tiempo solos, demasiado en el caso de ambos. Y si lo pensabas, Bella, era muy inteligente, divertida, sincera… En fin creo que sería perfecta para Edward. Pero que lo viera no quería decir que sucediera, y eran imágenes tan difusas._

_Por ahora lo inmediato es que Edward se iba a tomar una semana y tres días, para pensar en Denali, lo que le traería consecuencias con Taña. Pero al parecer volvía más centrado, hacia unos años que lo notábamos algo evasivo, como si se encontrara fuera de lugar._

* * *

**3.- Pasando el tiempo.**

Tal y como habíamos quedado, Alice y Rosalie, esta ultima no estoy muy segura, se pasarían por aquí, a ver cosas de los vestidos que había diseñado, la verdad no tenia mucha idea de moda, pero estoy retocando un programa de diseño de moda por ordenador, y tengo que probarlo, para que negarlo es divertido. Y también algo triste hacer todos esos diseños de ropa que nunca podré ponerme, pero como eso era toda mi vida, un quiero y no puedo

Mientras esperaba, a que llegara la hora, el tiempo es muy relativo cuando disfrutas de veinte horas diarias par hacer de todo, me pare ante el ordenador, a revisar algunos trabajos que tenia a medio hacer, serian las cuatro de la mañana faltaban cuatro horas para el desayuno, y siete para las visitas. Era uno de los inconvenientes de dormir apenas tres o cuatro horas, tenias mucho tiempo, entre eso y mi falta de amistades, era una de las razones, por las que me había sacado tantos títulos universitarios, y era una de las mayores hackers, del país, estaba algo limitada por las restricciones del hospital, pero poco importa, el ordenador de mi habitación es mi ventana con el mundo. Y que ventana, cuando me hicieron la nueva habitación, me encontré con este precioso ordenador, que había pertenecido a la NASA, y había sido adaptado a mis necesidades, en cuanto empecé a ganar dinero con mis proyectos, lo fui adaptando a mí.

Además ya he estado acusada de algunos delitos en la red, pero como ya soy presa, que más me pueden hacer. Le envíe un correo al director del hospital, Matieu, debía saber de los fallos de sus médicos de confianza, era mi forma de hacer un bien a la comunidad, no es que controlara a todo el personal del hospital, pero me gustaba vigilarlos un poco, si ellos fallaban, sus fallos afectaban a las vidas de otras personas, yo era un vivo ejemplo, si el medico me hubiera diagnosticado, podrían haber interrumpido el embarazo de mi madre, todos nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas y dinero.

Después de mi buena "obra del día", me infiltre en Internet, tenia cosas que hacer, un trabajo de informática, y el programa ese que no me salía del todo correcto. Se me paso el rato relativamente rápido, sin darme cuenta Susan, ya estaba llamándome la atención, para que recogiera el desayuno. La pobre aun se avergonzaba de haberme llamado niña, en su primera semana de practicas en el hospital, cosa que era de entender, se sintió un poco ofendida en su día, porque le dije, que le dijera al doctor Tomas, que revisara un caso que estaba tratando, ella me trato como a una niña pequeña que no sabe de que habla. Eso le costo una visita al director, no es que yo me hubiera molestado, pero él le explico que yo no era una niña, sino que era mucho más grande que ella y que tenia el titulo de doctora, desde ese día, somos algo parecido a amigas. Susan me llamo con suavidad, yo me incorpore en un movimiento rápido, de pronto todo se volvió negro, en unos segundos volví en mi y me encontré en el suelo, me había dado un buen golpe.

- No avises a Carlisle, estoy bien.- Le dije, pero vi que ella ya había tocado el botón. Que exagerada, por un desvanecimiento de nada, tendría que aguantar el cuestionario de Carlisle, no es que me moleste, pero se preocupa mucho, demasiado diría yo. Lo dicho al momento ya estaba, respondiendo las preguntas de Carlisle, que como siempre sin unas pruebas, él pobre no sabia que decir.

- Carlisle, no te preocupes habrá sido un mareo, por haberme movido más rápido de lo normal.- Le he dicho con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Vale, pero he pedido que te traigan helado, por si estas baja de azúcar, nada de correr por la habitación, y deja un poco él ordenador.- Me ha reprendido como todo un padre.

- Sí, no te preocupes me iba a preparar, hoy he quedado con Alice.- Le he dicho restándole importancia. Después del pequeño incidente, me he duchado y me he cambiado, me he puesto uno de los vestidos nuevos, a mi la verdad la ropa que lleve me da igual, pero sino voy bien vestida Alice, no me deja tranquila hasta que me he cambiado de ropa. Como aun tenia tiempo de sobra, me puse ha hacer yoga, era extrañó, pero como estaba limitada al espacio de mi habitación, me había habituado a hacer Yoga y Tai chi, algo de ejercicio tenia que hacer, para que no se me atrofiara la musculatura. Estaba en una de esas posturas imposibles, que aguantas el equilibrio, cuando.

-¡ BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!.- Grito la voz inconfundible de Alice, eso me desconcentro y me caí de tal forma, que fui a dar con mi cabeza contra el cristal, en una postura ridícula, tenia el culo en pompa, y todo el vestido subido, menos mal que llevaba mis leguins a juego.

- Bella, ¿Estas bien, te has hecho daño?.- Me pregunto Alice a mi altura, al otro lado del cristal, me dijo mientras levantaba mi cabeza para ver su cara. Antes de que pudiera contestar, escuche la risa explosiva de Emmett, al mirar, me encontré con Rosalie, que se tapaba la boca, pero se notaba que se estaba riendo. Tras ellos, Jasper, que se reía entre dientes. Bien había echo el ridículo ante toda la familia.

- Bella, de verdad, ¿Estas bien?.- Insistió Alice.

-SÍ, ouch, me va a salir un buen chichon, pero si estoy entera.- Le dije, mientras me incorporaba y me volvía a poner la ropa en su sitió, estaba roja a más no poder, eso provocó como siempre que Emmett, se riera con más ganas de mi.

-Bueno, después del pequeño espectáculo, hola a todos.- Les dije ya de pie. Todos me saludaron. Después de eso, todos se calmaron un poco, Emmett, me entretuvo hablando de un juego nuevo de ordenador, al que también jugaban Jasper y Edward, según me comento, yo no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día, con las chicas, hablamos del baile del instituto, Alice quería mi opinión, para saber cual seria el mejor vestido para cada una, quería llevar uno de los de mi colección, me alegraba, pero no los veía adecuados. Se quedaron hasta después de la cena, cuando Carlisle, le vino a buscar, regañándoles, por dejar a Esme con la cena puesta, desde hacia media hora, y ellos aquí de juerga conmigo, yo le pedí que se disculpara en mi nombre con Esme.

Estaba, en Denali, ya llevaba una semana, era relajante cambiar de ambiente. La única molestia más destacable, era Taña, que por una extraña razón que no logro comprender se creía que podíamos hacer una muy buena pareja. Sus pensamientos sexuales sobre mi era realmente molestos.

Después de alargar mí escapada dos días más para participar en una caza con la familia Denali. La verdad había sido una semana en la que había pensado mucho. Quería conocer a la joven ángel, era el primer humano que llamaba mi atención, debía averiguar el porque.

Al llegar a casa, me recibieron como si hubiera estado fuera por más de un año. Emmett, bromeo si Taña ya había conseguido sacarme de mi virginidad. Ese Emmett, solo piensa en lo mismo, mira que son simples sus pensamientos, como los de un niño de seis años sexoadicto.

Al día siguiente tenia que ir a clase, la excusa de Esme al colegio, era que había estado enfermo. Alice me comento que por la tarde irían a ver a Bella. Era como se llamaba mi ángel para los amigos. Esperaba extrañamente poder utilizar ese nombre pronto. Alice sabía que yo les acompañaría, y algo me ocultaba, pero le reste importancia.

La mañana paso sin contratiempo, solo estaba rodeada de adolescentes hormonados, y con pensamientos alocados.

Llegamos al hospital, Emmett, venia pensando en la pagina de juegos que le iba a mostrar a Isabella, Alice en ropa, cosas que queria comentarle a Isabella, para su diseño del programa de ordenador.

Al llegar la vimos absorta con el ordenador, tecleaba frenética, manoseaba la pantalla que debía de ser táctil.

_-Esta mujer no tiene remedio, vive unida a ese ordenador, debe de ser uno de los humanos más sabios de su época_.-pensó Alice.

-Bella, ya que estas al ordenador….-Emmett, no pudo acabar la frase, ya que su estruendosa voz, o el hecho de que había picado al cristal como si fuera una puerta, produciendo un fuerte sonido, que sobresalto a Bella, haciéndola saltar hasta llegar al suelo.

Me sentí impotente por no haber podido parar su golpe, pero era normal, el cristal. Me descubrí mirando a Isabella, me gustaban sus expresiones, tan infantiles y a la vez tan maduras, es diferente a todo el mundo, es madura en muchos aspectos por la edad que tiene, pero tan inocente para otras cosas, como una niña pequeña. Me fascinaba cuando se sonrojaba, su mente era mi misterio, no sabia el motivo pero no la escuchaba, pero me deleitaba en todas las conversaciones, se hacia fácil hablar con ella, todos lo hacían con soltura, no como con el resto de los humanos.

Después de analizarlo, supuse que nos era fácil estar con ella, porque no percibíamos el olor de su sangre, y en la sala donde estábamos si se cerraba la puerta apenas se percibía el olor a sangre, y a través del cristal, te tenias que concentrar mucho para escuchar su corazón. Era casi como si fuera una de nosotros, y para acabar de ver las similitudes, era pálida y también estaba parada en una edad más joven de la que tenía.

Supe la primera vez que la vi, que mi padre la apreciaba mucho, y ahora podría decir que incluso Rosalie, la apreciaba, no pensaba en ella como una humana más, la veía como Bella.

Las horas en la antesala de Bella, parecían no pasar, nos distrajimos tanto, que Carlisle, nos encontró a todos, mientras hacia su última ronda antes de volver a casa.

_-Si es que no se dan cuenta de la hora, y mira que Bella ni habrá cenado, esta chica lleva un descontrol horario_…- Pensaba Carlisle con pesar, y tenia razón Bella no se había alimentado en horas, y por lo que había descubierto apenas si dormía. Mientras meditaba, caí en la cuenta que no sabia que enfermedad tenia Bella para tener que estar aislada. Le preguntaría a Carlisle esta noche.

No me sentí del todo satisfecha, hasta que vi a Bella, en perfecto estado, después de esa visión, me había preocupado, pero ella estaba tan bien como cualquier otro día, me alegre. Era la primera humana, con la que teníamos una relación, era la única con la que hablábamos, a la que consideraba amiga. Me fije que a mi hermano le llamaba la atención Bella, podría ser que mi esquivó hermano, se sintiera atraído por Bella, según Carlisle, a todos nos había pasado lo mismo, nos sentíamos unidos a ella, de una forma o otra. Carlisle tenía la teoría que era porque ella, no era como el resto de los humanos, allí en su sala no podíamos notar ninguno de los signos que la hacían humana, y parecía no temer nuestra proximidad.

Después de que Carlisle, nos recordara que los humanos tenían horarios y que se cansaran, era tan fácil ser nosotros con Bella, que nos olvidábamos de ciertas cosas, además ella, tampoco, seguía un horario humano, si dormía y comía como los humanos, pero solo dormía unas tres o cuatro horas y solía comer cuando tenía hambre.

Volvimos a casa, después de despedirnos y esperar a Carlisle, antes de que se me pasase tenia una conversación pendiente con Edward.

- Edward, ¿Porque mirabas tanto a Bella?.- Le pregunte directa, total él ya sabia que lo iba a interrogar.

- Me llama la atención, y además no se que pasa por su mente.- Me dijo él despreocupado.

- No la escuchas, es curioso.- Fue lo único que le dije. Me abstuve de comentarle, mis visiones de Bella, y los desvaríos de su futuro, pero algo me decía que Edward, mezclaría su futuro con el de Bella, no se si como nosotros en calidad de amigo, o de algo más. Aunque no se que más podrían ser, ellos y el cristal que los separa.

Me quede en el sofá, mientras Edward desaparecía en su habitación a encerarse en su propio mundo, que daría porque se abriera un poco más a nosotros.

* * *

**Gracias por todos los cometarios y siento la espera, que ha sido de meses, perdonar a esta escritora extraña.**

**Pero sabéis, ha veces la falta de ganas y la poca inspiración no acompañan y pues no escribes, parece que las ganas han vuelto digamos que ya he calmado mis momentos depresivos, y vuelvo a ser yo.**

**Si creéis que lo merece pues ya sabéis el botón verde, se agradece cualquier cosa, quejas y lo que queráis.**

**Selena Sarsen, Gracias por leer, espero que os gustara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**4.-Cumpleaños:**

Mirando a mi ordenador, sin prestarle mucha atención, me estaba comportando como una cría y lo sabía, pero era mi cumpleaños, no se quería algo, quería que fuera un día diferente. Pero no, como es habitual, recibí un correo de Rene, que como yo sabía no iba a venir, ya hacía mucho tiempo abandonó a mi padre, y con ello a mí.

Tiempo atrás intento que me trasladaran a un hospital, más cercano a ella, pero cuando era más pequeña tenía la salud más delicada, no se lo es cuando fui grande era yo la que no quería cambiar, además ella, se volvió a casar con Phil, que viajaba mucho por su trabajo, tres años después nació mi hermanito, Anthony, y dos después Elizabeth. En fin tenía su propia familia, y le salía caro venir a verme, ya me había hecho a la idea, de ver a esa parte de mi familia, una vez al año, si es que se daba el caso, los años en que nacieron mis hermanos no vino, pero ya no me molestaba, no ganaba nada con eso.

Charlie, llamo se le notaba en la voz, lo mucho que deseaba venir, me hizo gracia eso, saber que él sí que quería verme, lo ha retrasado para el fin de semana que viene, vendrá con Jacob y Billy, a celebrar mi cumpleaños, por lo visto me iba a traer una sorpresa. Mi madre ha dicho que me enviaba algo también una sorpresita, por lo que se creó que es un teclado, alega que con tanto tiempo libre bien puedo aprender a tocar un instrumento. Que según ella es más productivo que colarme en todas las redes informáticas que pillo, admito que es arriesgado y temerario, pero es lo único emocionante que hago, además aunque nadie lo sepa es de donde saco muchos de mis fondos, nacer y vivir permanentemente en un hospital es muy caro.

En fin es jueves, y ya soy un año más vieja, tengo 27 años, el primero en felicitarme, la verdad no lo sé, al pasar de las doce, me han llegado correos de Charlie, Rene, y todos los Cullen, también de Jacob y algunos chicos de la reserva.

En persona por así decirlo la primera ha sido Susan, que ha entrado a las 12 y unos minutos felicitándome, Carlisle después, me ha dado helado y otras golosinas que tengo permitidas, y en fin casi todo el hospital. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando vives en un hospital desde tu nacimiento, que al final los conoces a todos.

La verdad ha estado bien este año, como todos comida especial, y bueno Carlisle, se ha quedado hablando conmigo durante horas. También ha venido el director, como siempre muy profesional, un día de estos se demostrara mi teoría de que a ese hombre no le late el corazón, parece que no tiene sentimientos, pero como buen empresario sabe que soy una de sus mayores fuentes de ingresos, además de una ayuda en muchos casos médicos.

El lunes, llego el regalo de mi madre, como había mencionado es un teclado, especial para mí, le ara compañía a la guitarra, que sinceramente se tocar, la música, fue una de mis ocupaciones adolescentes, y era normal en aquella época no tenía, ni ordenador, ni nada mi cámara era reducida, del tamaño de una cama de matrimonio, con un metro y medio de alto. Por probar y para matar el aburrimiento, practique un poco con el piano, no hice ningún progreso.

Así que fui dejando pasar los días, sin mucho que contar, en una par de semanas, tendré acabado el programa, que venderé al mejor postor, a ver si saco para pagar algo de mi millonaria factura al hospital.

Eran las cinco de la mañana del sábado, y en fin estaba cansada me fui a dormir, me ha despertado un feliz cumpleaños, chillado a coro. Por el susto, he saltado de la cama. Como ya me ha pasado en otras ocasiones, me he caído de la cama con todas las sabanas, desde el suelo he visto a Carlisle y a toda su familia, unas cuantas enfermeras, y el director, también un par de médicos.

- ¿Estas bien?.- Me ha preguntado Carlisle, que se aguantaba las carcajadas, no como otros que reían a mandíbula batiente, entre ellos Emmett.

- Sí, creo que esta todo en el inventario- Les dije mientras me incorporaba, con pelos de loca, el pijama retorcido y cara de sueño. Mientras que al otro lado del cristal estaban todos vestidos de corbata y traje, las chicas con preciosos vestido, eso provocó que me pusiera de mil colore.

-Buenos días a todos, y gracias por felicitarme, pero no hacía falta que montarais esta fiesta.- Les dije, escondiendo la cara.

- Bueno no cumples años todos los días es algo que se tiene que celebrar, ¡No!.- Me dijo Alice, sonriente.

- Ya, y no se supone que las mujeres les dejan de gustar sus cumpleaños a partir de los veinticinco, pues eso yo ya no lo celebro.- Les dije siendo sincera, nunca me ha gustado mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños.- Además siento arruinaros la sorpresa pero cumplí años la semana pasada.

- Si, pero eso no debería de ser válido para ti, si no aparentas ni catorce años.- Dijo Emmett, sonriente, yo le puse mala cara. Rosalie le amonesto, por su oportuno comentario.

-Sí, y la fecha es orientativa, el caso es festejar que tienes otro año- Añadió Ángela una de mis enfermeras, y porque no decirlo una amiga.

- Bueno creo que necesitas los regalos, al menos el mío con urgencia- Me dijo Alice con una radiante sonrisa.

- Ni se te habrá ocurrido comprarme un regalo, ¿verdad?.- Les he dicho mirando a todos, ellos alzaron sus regalos y me los enseñaron.

Eso de verdad era innecesario, si ya me sobraban los regalos, en fin ya que los habían traído y se habían molestado, aparte del gasto económico que representaba un regalo para mí, los aceptaría. Puse mi mejor cara de mártir.

Alice, me paso su regalo, era uno de mis diseños hecho para mí, junto con el regalo de Rosalie, que era un juego de pinzas y gomas, que previamente habían enviado a un laboratorio a desinfectar y todo eso, para que no me afectara ningún virus o bacteria. Con esto me enviaron a cambiarme, mientras lo hacía encendí mi ordenador, proyecté un bloc de imágenes en el cristal informatizado de la habitación y puse música.

Estuve lista en media hora, la verdad el vestido era precioso, demasiado infantil, pero con este cuerpo no se podía hacer milagros. La fiesta fue distendía, los mayores, me regalaron libros y cosas por el estilo, para el ordenador. Emmett, me había traído la Wii, Jasper tres mandos, Edward traía cinco juegos. La conectaron y me pasaron uno de los mandos que era el que iba a estar en mi lado, al hacerme sitio deje a la vista, la guitarra y el teclado nuevo.

- ¿Tocas?- Me ha preguntado Carlisle, mirando el teclado nuevo.

- No, la verdad me llego el lunes, es cosa de mi madre, yo soy más de guitarra, pero es un buen entretenimiento.- Le dije mientras me hacía sitio para jugar.

- Edward, toca muy bien el piano.- Me dijo Esme, que era la mujer de Carlisle, era una mujer muy amable.

- Ah, me gustaría oírte tocar, yo me tengo que poner, Susan me ha regalado un curso de piano, me pondré a practicar.- Les dije guardando el teclado junto a mi mesa de plástico.

- ¿Sí, quieres te puedo enseñar?- Me dijo Edward, algo indeciso.

- No puedo pagarte las clases, pero gracias.- Le dije sincera, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Vale te propongo algo, tú me enseñas guitarra, y yo te enseño con el teclado, ¿Te parece bien?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa irresistible, la verdad, que con Edward, me tenía que recordar, que él era menor y yo una adulta, al menos ante la leí, además lo nuestro no podía pasar de amistad, si a eso podíamos aspirar.

- Si claro, ya sabes te pasas cuando quiera, sabes no salgo mucho.- Le dije haciendo broma.

El resto de la mañana jugamos a la Wii, fue muy divertido, para la hora de la comida ya se habían ido todos. Por la tarde apareció, Jacob, Seth, y Quil, más tarde también Embry. En cuanto vieron mi consola nueva, quisieron jugar, ellos no me habían traído regalos, pero no me molesto, era normal, cualquier regalo para mi debía de ser enviado a unos laboratorios, para prepararlo, y el laboratorio era caro.

Mi padre también había venido, con Billy, Charlie, me había traído una cámara, era un regalo fin me pase el sábado comportándome, como una adolescente, me lo pase muy bien. Analizando la cámara pude encontrar el chiste del regalo, en la memoria de la cámara había más de trescientas fotos, de mi desde mi nacimiento de él y de Rene, de Billy y él, de los chicos, de los paisajes, que rodena Forks.

Unas lágrimas se me escaparon al ver los paisajes fotografiados, yo jamás los vería en persona.

··············································································································

Espero que os guste y si queréis y os apetece dejar comentarios y esas cosas, para cualquier cosa, en cualquier caso, gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Vale me he pasado un poco hace una eternidad que no actualizo y eso no debería de ser.

Así que aquí os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**5.- Clases particulares:**

Había pasado una semana desde que fue mi cumpleaños, Edward, no tardaría mucho en aparecer, habíamos quedado para las clases, me alegro de haber practicado un poco con el teclado, no quiera quedar en ridículo, ya que él, era seguramente un gran pianista.

Mientras tocaba una de mis canciones favoritas a guitarra, estaba tan absorta con la canción que no note, que entro Edward, al final de mi pequeño repertorio aplaudió. Con eso solo consiguió que me sonrojara profundamente, era vergonzoso que me hubiera escuchado cantar. El me miraba sonriente.

- Cantas y tocas precioso.- Me ha dicho él muy sonriente. Mientras dejaba caer todas las cosas sobre uno de los sofás.

-Gracias, supongo.- Le dije entre alegre y vergonzosa. No era habitual, que nadie me escuchara cantar o tocar la guitarra. Ni siquiera mi padre sabía que yo cantaba.

Lo vi dejar su guitarra en una silla, el teclado estaba junto a la puerta en el sofá.

- Conque instrumento empezamos, ¿Qué te parece el piano para saber si eres tan buena, como con la guitarra?.- Me pregunto el con una sonrisa ilusionada que debía de ser ilegal. Se mostraba tan encantador que es increíble que fuera un adolescente.

- Claro, pues empecemos por el piano, bueno teclado en nuestro caso.- Le dije también sonriente era muy contagiosa su felicidad. Además en ese momento agradecí haber practicado, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que viera, que no era capaz de reconocer las teclas. Aunque la verdad es que había practicado, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa semana, había terminado casi todos mis proyectos

Fue agradable, ver su cara de sorpresa al ver que era capaz de interpretar pequeñas melodías.

…-….

Estaba en casa sin hacer nada, ya estaba contando el tiempo para poder ir con Bella, era todo un cambió en mí vida, salir de la rutina era muy gratificante, y si soy sincero no se tocar la guitarra, yo soy más de instrumentos clásicos, el piano, que es una de mis pasiones, el violín, el clarinete, la flauta dulce, el chelo, el arpa, y el órgano. Pero de todos con el que más practicaba era con el piano, era el que más me relajaba, los otros, los había aprendido a tocar por puro placer o para ocupar el tiempo, es uno de los defectos cuando tienes tiempo para todo.

- ¿Ya te vas con Bella?.- Me ha preguntado una muy sonriente Alice, que solo pensaba en canciones. Yo he asentido, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Salúdala de nuestra parte.- A dicho mientras salía.

Yo también he salido de casa, me he subido a mi volvo, y he ido directo al hospital. Pensaba pasar a ver a Carlisle, pero una de sus enfermeras, me ha dicho que lo han llamado de urgencias. Iba pronto, había quedado con Bella en media hora, me acerque a su habitación, y escuche una preciosa melodía de guitarra, y una preciosa voz interpretaba una canción. Me quede mudo al ver a la pequeña Bella, sentada sobre su silla, tocar la guitarra y cantar, era buena, muy buena, mejor que muchas de las cantantes que se escuchaban en los medios. Cara, cuerpo y voz de ángel. Que más se podía pedir.

La contemple sin hacer ruido no quería interrumpir a ese Ángel. Cuando acabo le elogie su preciosa voz y la maestría que tenía con la guitarra, ella enrojeció, estaba adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

Las clases empezaron con el piano, ella demostró tener bien las bases, era capaz de interpretar piezas simples. Sin darme cuenta estaba disfrutando de su compañía era tan diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, aparentaba ser más joven, que mi apariencia, pero era mucho más grande, además era muy inteligente, cálida y divertida.

- Creo que toca cambio de instrumento.- Dijo ella que parecía divertida. La verdad era que muy posiblemente le divirtiera mi cara de asombro.

- Si, ahora nos toca la guitarra.- Dije no muy seguro de querer empezar a tocar ante ella, un instrumento que no había tocado nunca. Pero todos los instrumentos de cuerdas son semejantes.

La verdad lo hice de pena, ante ella, pero me reí mucho, Carlisle al pasar a hacer su ronda nos pillo en plena práctica, se estuvo riendo un poco de nosotros, más que nada de mí, pero parecía más orgulloso de ver, a dos de sus hijos sonreír. Él consideraba a Bella como una de sus hijas, y verla reír y hacer amigos le fascinaba. También se alegraba por mí porque era la primera persona aparte de mi familia con la que empezaba a tener confianza.

La verdad era difícil no caer en los encantos del ángel de la jaula de cristal, pero como el pájaro más bello en su preciosa jaula, ella me cautivaba.

5 Meses después...

Yo sigo visitando a Bella, para las clases compartidas, y para simplemente estar con ella, era muy agradable estar con ella, además muchos fines de semana vamos todos con al hospital a estar con ella y con Carlisle. Ella ha progresado mucho con el piano, pero no creo que sea su instrumento lo toca con mucha maestría, pero no lo hace vibrar como la guitarra donde se ve su alma. Nada comparado con todo lo que puede expresar con su guitarra, quizás su instrumento clásico seria el violín, yo sinceramente la veía más con él. Su cuerpo menudito, y su voz melódica, combinarían a la perfección con el sonido de un violín.

Ahora toda la familia pasaba muchas horas en el hospital, mucho fines de semana, venimos todos a ver una películas o a jugar a los videojuegos, es nuestra única amiga humana, todos se preocupan por ella.

Según todos, en especial Esme, creen que su amistad me va muy bien, dicen que parezco más feliz y vivo, supongo que tiene razón, ella me hace ser un poco más alegre. Odio el tiempo que estoy en el instituto, sé que hemos de disimular, pero todos esos adolescentes con sus problemas, me ponen de los nervios.

Pronto es Halloween, Alice pretende celebrarlo en el hospital con Bella, creo que estará muy bien, además ella nunca se ha disfrazado, creo que le gustara, Alice asegura que con la de diseños de disfraces que tiene eso quiere decir que a ella le gustaría vestirse así también.

Esas cosas me hacen pensar que ella tampoco tiene una vida normal, hay muchas cosas que para las personas, son normales para ella no lo son, para ella casi nada es normal. No me imagino una vida así, encerrado.

Hoy como cada viernes fui a las clases con Bella, entre en el hospital a fuerza de costumbre, ya casi no tenía tentaciones con el olor a sangre que había en el hospital. Pase a saludar a Carlisle, lo encontré perdido entre papeles, los informes de sus pacientes.

-Hola Carlisle-Le salude, el me dio una sonrisa.

-Bienes para la clase, ¿cuándo será que veremos los resultados de tanto estudio?-Me pregunto Carlisle en tono bromista, la verdad es que pronto podríamos hacerlo, pero dudaba que Bella quisiera.

-No lo sé Carlisle, no creo que Bella quiera cantar ante nadie, no la he escuchado cantar desde que la sorprendí.-Le dije recordando, ese día ella cantaba tan bien, y tenía una voz tan bonita.-Por cierto como esta ella, comento que le tenías preparada una revisión.

-Ah, bien dentro de su caso particular, ella está muy bien, aunque no creo que la encuentres muy feliz.-Le dijo él.

-¿Por qué no está feliz?-Le pregunte seriamente intrigado.

-Algo relacionado con que odia ser mujer, y con su preferencia por ser un chico, o eso andaba diciendo esta mañana.-Me comento Carlisle, la verdad no entendía nada.-Bueno mejor vez a verla.

Carlisle me había dejado intrigado y sus pensamientos tampoco me daban muchos detalles. Subí a ver a Bella, y no sabía que me encontraría. Sin duda cuando me asome a su salón me sorprendí, Bella estaba sentada sobre su sillón, mirando imágenes, del tipo que ponían en las aburridas clases de educación sexual, una temática extraña. Cuando detecto mi presencia, convirtió los cristales en una pantalla negra.

-Bella, Bella ¿qué has hecho a los cristales?- Le pregunte acercándome a tocar a los cristales.

-Nada, hoy creo que no quiero dar clases, no es un buen día.-Dijo ella.

Era un comportamiento extrañó, incluso para Bella, era una chica eso no lo negaba, pero a que venía ese comportamiento.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?¿He hecho algo mal?¿Te encuentras bien, o llamo a Carlisle?-Estaba realmente preocupada, ella nunca había hecho esto.

-No Edward, me encuentro bien, y no has hecho nada malo, simplemente ya no quiero tener la clase de hoy.

-Bien si es lo que quieres, nos vemos en la siguiente clase, espero que eso que te atormenta lo puedas solucionar.-Le dije, la verdad, que razonándolo, todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener un mal día.

Alice lleva casi tres semanas como loca preparando la gran fiesta de Halloween, para Bella, había convencido al director del hospital, con la excusa de que sería bueno para los enfermos del hospital, que por un día no recordaran porque estaban allí, sobre todo a los niños. El director, como casi todo el mundo, no pudo detener la avasalladora personalidad de Alice, que acabo obteniendo su permiso y un casi acuerdo para navidad, poco se le podía escapar a ella.

Bueno aquí lo dejo, a ver qué pasa en el próximo capitulo, que procurare no demorarme tanto en escribir, espero que os guste, y sepáis perdonar mi demora.

* * *

**Gracias por leer un saludo.**

**Si creéis que lo merece, me alegrarían los comentarios.**

**Selena Sarsen**


End file.
